


Hold onto the Words

by Avaari



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: she carries the history of her people and righteous anger in her heart. a dungeons & dragons playlist for my wood elf barbarian, Kel Belegwaith





	Hold onto the Words

 

**I.**   _david warble_ \- LOTHLÓRIEN (THE ELVENWOOD)

**II.**   _alanis morissette_ \- CITIZEN OF THE PLANET

> "from simple roots through high vision  
> i am guarded by the angels  
> and my body guides the direction i go in"

**III.**   _adele_ \- HOMETOWN GLORY

> "memories are fresh  
> round my hometown  
> ooh the people i've met  
> are the wonders of my world"

**IV.**   _gotye_ \- GIVING ME A CHANCE

> "but you know i never want to do you wrong  
> bring into question what we have"

**V.**   _the lion king cast_ \- THEY LIVE IN YOU

> "they live in me  
> (hela, hey mamela, hela)  
> they're watching over  
> (hela, hey mamela, hela)  
> everything we see"

**VI.**   _abney park_ \- THORNS AND BRAMBLES

> "remembrance of ancestral sage  
> thorns and brambles of a different age  
> we will not be thrown away"

**VII.**   _bastille_ \- POET

> "and you will live forever  
> in eyes not yet created  
> on tongues that are not born"

**VIII.**   _of monsters and men_ \- I OF THE STORM

> "and it echoes when i breathe  
> until all you see is my ghost  
> empty vessel, crooked teeth"

**IX.**   _new empire_ \- ONE HEART / MILLION VOICES

> "would you just stay forever  
> can't come back   
> one heart with a million voices"

**X.**   _anaïs mitchell_ \- BEFORE THE EYES OF STORYTELLING GIRLS

> "i could tell you stories like the past was dead and gone  
> but i know nothing changes in this world  
> every day the muezzin calls"

**XI.**   _adele mcallister_ \- I SIT BESIDE THE FIRE AND THINK

> "of people long ago  
> and people who will see a world  
> that i shall never know"

**XII.**   _tiny ruins_ \- ME AT THE MUSEUM, YOU IN THE WINTER GARDENS

> "nobody feels old at the museum,  
> nobody feels cold in the wintergardens.  
> we'll roll on and roll on"

**Author's Note:**

> image source: http://elvenforestworld.tumblr.com/post/125366797184/morgaines-sword-dance-deleted-scene-from-the


End file.
